supercelloyfandomcom-20200214-history
Investors
We’re backed by some of the most experienced and successful people in our space. Accel Partners is the leading global venture capital firm with a wealth of experience in the gaming industry. Accel’s previous investments include Rovio (Angry Birds), Playfish, Gameforge and Mind Candy (Moshi Monsters), in addition to consumer internet success stories like Facebook, Groupon and Kayak. Atomico is an international technology investment firm, focused on helping the world’s most disruptive technology companies reach their full potential on a global scale. Founded by Niklas Zennström, the co-founder of Skype, they have become the investor of choice for ambitious entrepreneurs due to their unique international network, and ability to help companies operationally, with offices in London, Beijing, São Paulo, Istanbul and Tokyo. Their investments include category leaders such as Rovio, Jawbone, Fab, Klarna and Skype. Cerval Investments – an investment company managed by one of the most successful Finnish ICT entrepreneurs, Jari Ovaskainen, who was the founder and CEO of Iobox which was sold to Telefonica for €230 million in year 2000. I'ndex Ventures' is a leading venture capital firm investing in technology and life science companies. Based in Geneva, London and San Francisco, Index has backed a succession of visionary entrepreneurs, including the teams behind MySQL, Skype, Last.fm and Betfair. Its portfolio currently consists of more than 150 companies in 20 countries including SoundCloud, Dropbox, Path, Funding Circle, Nasty Gal and Etsy. Other notable entertainment investments include Playfish (EA), King (makers of Candy Crush Saga) and Mind Candy (makers of Moshi Monsters). Initial Capital '''– a private venture capital fund that invests in seed and early-stage technology companies. Founded by a group of experienced investors with significant operating and investment track records, we work closely with the management teams of our portfolio companies to build category-leading businesses. '''Institutional Venture Partners – founded in 1980, IVP is a premier later-stage venture capital and growth equity firm. IVP has been an active venture investor in leading gaming companies, including Zynga and ngmoco. Other notable recent IVP investments include Twitter, HomeAway, MySQL, Buddy Media, Kayak and Fleetmatics. Klaas Kersting is the CEO and founder of flaregames. Before founding flaregames he was CEO and founder of Gameforge, which he grew to more than 400 employees and more than 100M EUR in yearly revenue in less than 5 years. Ernst & Young named him ‘Entrepreneur of the Year 2008′. Lifeline Ventures – Lifeline Ventures is a different startup accelerator, founded by Timo Ahopelto, Jarkko Joki-Tokola and Petteri Koponen. Lifeline’s team of serial entrepreneurs co-creates companies on health, Web and games, working closely with the Founders from the inception -Lifeline is typically the first investor – to Series A investment and beyond. London Venture Partners – founded by David Gardner, Phil Harrison, Paul Heydon and David Lau-Kee. London Venture Partners is a Venture Capital firm dedicated to the web, mobile, social and cloud game industry. Formed by four leading game industry executives, LVP is investing in start-ups and early stage companies that will disrupt the future of interactive entertainment.